Is It For Real?
by KiKi9
Summary: Bulma has an urge to follow a mysterious man. Does this man she follow the right man or is it just a dream?
1. Mysterious Man

Page One  
  
*Mysterious Man  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ. But I own my personal characters added to this story.   
  
~peoples thoughts~  
  
Hey yall this is Kiki and this is my first story written on this website so plz read and review good or bad. I will do one page at a time because its a short story but I will stop if there are no reviews thanks yall!!!  
  
oh, and youd never believe this, but it was in my dream! Heres the deal Bulma was in the middle of a city when she saw a man with a peculiar sense of style. And she decided to follow him but what she didnt know it was Vegeta! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE FOLLOWS HIM???????  
  
I wont keep ya any longer okay! here it is:  
  
It was a wonderful, ordinary day one like others but slightly different in a way. Thats when a man appeared with a  
  
black and white puppy still in its earliest days in his right hand and a green notebook in his left. He proceeded walking  
  
until he reached a Cat bus, bus stop. But as the bus approached, the mysterious man placed the puppy under a closly parked  
  
car alongside his notebook. And proceeded going onto the bus. Bulma saw this and felt an urge to follow. She then found a  
  
seat on the overcrowed bus and watched the whimpering puppy grow further and further until it seemed like a little black  
  
dot in the distance.  
  
Then out of nowhere the bus took an abrupt stop infront of a fairly pristine building. The bus cleared and Bulma   
  
followed after the last person to leave the bus. But by that time the man had disapeared. So Bulma started for the  
  
building in search of him. She found halls and halls of rooms that looked like they once had green doors. While looking, Bulma  
  
entered a room and described the man she had saw just a few moments before. As she asked, what seemed like hundreds of children came  
  
speeding through the once green doors and dove hiding. Being forced to move Bulma hides also in one of the rooms. But what she did learn about the man   
  
was that his name was Vegeta Ouiji.  
  
In the room many kids were cramed and forming a circle around something. It was from what I could see VEGETA!!! I sqeeze and push until I reached him  
  
and laid very close to him. When I did this Vegeta woke up and tried to whisper something to me. "Bul.. Bulma" he said.  
  
" Wha... What how do you know my name?"Bulma spat. "Bulma" he said again urging her to listen without interupting. "Bulma these   
  
kids are running and so should you, they are running because ther are many soliders here opening the doors to these rooms  
  
each door they open, more kids come out and the more kids there are....." "The more kids die!" a young boy answered.   
  
We hear many doors open with many other kids screaming.  
  
*please read and review I will write soon!!! The more reviews the faster I will write!!!  
  
KiKi 


	2. lost and found

Disclaimer:I do not own Dbz but I really wish I did but we cant always have what we wish for right?  
  
The Last Chapter  
  
In the room many kids were cramed and forming a circle around something. It was from what I could see VEGETA!!! I sqeeze and push until I reached him  
  
and laid very close to him. When I did this Vegeta woke up and tried to whisper something to me. "Bul.. Bulma" he said.  
  
" Wha... What how do you know my name?"Bulma spat. "Bulma" he said again urging her to listen without interupting. "Bulma these   
  
kids are running and so should you, they are running because ther are many soliders here opening the doors to these rooms  
  
each door they open, more kids come out and the more kids there are....." "The more kids die!" a young boy answered.   
  
We hear many doors open with many other kids screaming.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
We hear many doors open with many other kids screaming.  
  
Soon the sound of slaming doors grow louder and louder until soon it reaches us. It was pure chaos as many kids sprint from the door.   
  
But as Bulma starts to run from the front entrance she loses Vegeta again. But soon finds him while duking behind a parked car.  
  
  
  
  
  
She saw many soliders in hideous green military suits marching in straight rows, but never Vegeta, after that day she never really  
  
saw him again. And Bulma could never figure out why there were so many kids in one area or why there would be such crude people doing such  
  
mean things!  
  
Many Years Later  
  
Bulma looks out into the distance for no particular reason. Just thinking abot the mysterious man she encountered about ten years ago. She never really got  
  
to know him but never remembered the reason she followed him either. It was all a blur to her until someone taped her on the shoulder. She turned to find no one there  
  
but unexpectantly, when she turned back she found a red rose and a man with an interesting style. "Bulma" the man said with a slight smile. "you remembered" Bulma replied while  
  
being engulfed in a passionate kiss. "you remembered."  
  
BULMA HOW DID YOU LIKE THE MOVIE!!!  
  
Bulma's mom cryed from the next room. "what" Bulma said under her breath. "what are you talking about!" Bulma called back in astonishment.  
  
"yeah the movie you were watching just a few minutes ago." "what channel was it on?" "I don't know" her mom said while going back into the kitchen.  
  
"it was just a dream?" Bulma replied. "it was just a dream."  
  
How did you like? I am writing another story that my sister wrote for Kenshin. Plz review and check out my new one pleaseand tell me how my first story is! 


End file.
